mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Znaczkowa Liga/Transkrypt
:dzwonek :uczniów[Apple Bloom: Nauczyłaś się wierszyka? A dlaczego jeszcze nie ma naszej pani? Nudzi mi się.] :Cheerilee: Proszę o ciszę. Dzisiaj przed wami ważna lekcja. się uspokaja Dziękuję. Będziemy się mianowicie uczyć o naszych znaczkach. :Diamond Tiara: Nudy! :Cheerilee: Czy wszyscy widzą moje znaczki? Jak każdy kucyk, ja też urodziłam się bez nich. Miałam gładki bok. :Twist: Ooo... jaki słodki kucyk! :Cheerilee: Aż pewnego dnia, gdy byłam w waszym wieku, odkryłam nagle, że mam na boku piękne znaczki. :kadru: Ale ma włosy! :śmiechy :Cheerilee: Tak, tak, wiem, ale daję wam słowo, że tak się kiedyś nosiło grzywy. Postanowiłam zostać nauczycielką i kwiatki symbolizowały nadzieję, że pomogę swoim uczniom rozkwitnąć, zachęcając ich do nauki. Uśmiechy zaś, to symbol radości, którą miała im sprawić nauka ze mną. Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, kiedy pojawiają się nasze znaczki? :Twist: Och! Och! Och! Kiedy już odkryjemy, dlaczego jesteśmy wyjątkowe! :Cheerilee: Zgadza się, Twist. Znaczki pojawiają się na naszych bokach dopiero, kiedy zrozumiemy na czym polega nasza wyjątkowość i czym się różnimy od innych. Zapamiętajcie proszę, że to czasem bardzo długi proces i żadne prośby, groźby, ani błagania [Diamond Tiara: psyt!] nie są w stanie go przyśpieszyć, ani skrócić. :Diamond Tiara: PSYT! :Apple Bloom: Co?! :Cheerilee: Apple Bloom! Czy ty podajesz liściki? :Apple Bloom: E... Ja... :Cheerilee: Czy to jest aż tak ważne, że nie może zaczekać do przerwy? sapie Tu nic nie ma! :Diamond Tiara: się Tak samo jak na jej boku. się :szepty :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Znaczkowa Liga :dzwonek :rozmawiają :Twist: Coś słodkiego? Mam miętowe pałeczki. Sama je zrobiłam. :Apple Bloom: m-mm. :Twist: Poprawią ci humor, zo-ba-czysz. :Apple Bloom: Nie... :Diamond Tiara: Nie wiem po co był ten cały wykład o znaczkach. No wiesz, wyczekiwanie na znaczki jest dla maluchów. Ty masz znaczki, ja mam znaczki, wszystkie już mamy znaczki; znaczy, prawie wszystkie już je mamy. Nie martwcie się, i tak jesteście zaproszone na moją imprezę znaczkową. :Silver Spoon: To będzie wielkie wydarzenie. :Diamond Tiara: Każda zabawa, którą urządzam i którą uświetniam swoją obecnością, jest wydarzeniem. :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: Raz, dwa, znaczki już mam! się :Apple Bloom: Każcie się wypchać. :Silver Spoon: Do zobaczenia. :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon ': Gładkie boczki! :'Apple Bloom: To okropne, po prostu okropne! :Applejack: Och, nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo. Kiedyś ci wyjdą. Każdemu kucykowi wychodzą. :Apple Bloom: Ale ja nie chcę ich mieć kiedyś tam! Ja chcę je mieć od razu! Nie mogę iść na znaczkową imprezę do Tiary bez znaczków. Nie mogę, i już! :Applejack: Oczywiście, że możesz. Ja też na swoje znaczki musiałam się naczekać, a dzisiaj jestem z nich bardzo dumna. Gdy już wiedziałam, że będę prowadzić farmę, wyszły mi na boku te trzy czerwone jabłuszka. Ale wiesz co, Babci Smith znaczki też wyszły późno. Big McIntoshowi też. :Apple Bloom: Nie wiem w jaki sposób miałoby mnie to pocieszyć. Najwyraźniej to u nas rodzinne i wszystkim nam znaczki wychodzą tak późno. ...to u nas rodzinne. To u nas rodzinne! To u nas rodzinne! Tobie na boku wyszły trzy jabłka, Babci Smith wyszła szarlotka, Big McIntosh ma połówkę jabłka! U mnie na pewno też będą jabłka! Jabłka, jabłka, jabłka! Uch! Oj, jabłuszka. :[Lyra Heartstrings: Naprawdę?] :Applejack: Zdrowe, pożywne jabłuszka tylko u mnie! :Apple Bloom: Soczyste i słodziutkie, a ile zastosowań! Do jedzenia, do zabawy, kadru: Ej, uważaj trochę! do malowania abstrakcyjnych obrazów. Po prostu musicie kupić trochę naszych jabłek. :Applejack: Heh... moja młodsza siostra, heh. :Apple Bloom: A pan, nie kupi pan jabłek? :Doctor Hooves: Eee, nie, dzięki. :Apple Bloom: Dlaczego? :Doctor Hooves: Bo mam w domu. :Apple Bloom: Jest pan pewien? :Doctor Hooves: Jestem prawie pewien. :Apple Bloom: Jest pan prawie pewien, ale całkowitego przekonania to pan jednak nie ma, prawda? :Doctor Hooves: A... a jeśli kupię te jabłka, to pozwolisz mi odejść? :Apple Bloom: No jasne! :Applejack: Reszty pan zapomniał! :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! Jeszcze paru takich, a znaczki mi wyjdą na bank! Ciekawe, jak one będą wyglądać? Torba z jabłkami? Zadowolony klient z jabłkiem? Hmm... może powinnam najpierw zwiększyć sprzedaż? DOTKNĘŁAŚ, TO KUPUJ! Gotówka lub karta. :Applejack: Naprawdę mi przykro. Wracaj! Uch... Ech, posłuchaj Apple Bloom, nie możesz... :Apple Bloom: Należy się dycha. :Bon Bon: Ale ja tego nie kupowałam. :Apple Bloom: Tere-fere. Dawaj dychę paniusiu! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Najmocniej panią przepraszam. Jest nowa. Proszę, to dla pani. Gratis ...to też. ...i jeszcze to. :Bon Bon: stęka :Applejack: Zapraszam częściej! Do widzenia. :Apple Bloom: No co? :Applejack: Ujmę to tak: tu się kończy nasza współpraca. :Apple Bloom: Co? To jak ja teraz zdobędę moje znaczki? :Applejack: Spływaj. Do domu. :Apple Bloom: Hm. :Applejack: Uch. Posłuchaj skarbie: wiem, że ci się dłuży czekanie na własne znaczki, ale tego się nie da przyśpieszyć. Poza tym jesteś jeszcze malutka. Czy twoje koleżanki mają znaczki? :Apple Bloom: No... Twist jeszcze też nie ma. :Applejack: Może będzie wam raźniej pójść razem na zabawę? :Apple Bloom: Mmm-hmm. :Applejack: No sama widzisz! Na pewno będziecie się dobrze bawiły. A teraz leć do koleżanki. :Apple Bloom: Nie wolisz, żebym została z tobą i ci pomogła? :Mutton-Chops: Ej! Kto upaćkał moją rakietę? :Applejack: Nie, zmykaj. :do drzwi :Twist: O, to ty Apple Bloom. :Apple Bloom: Tak myślałam, że może poszłybyśmy razem na zabawę do Tiary? Ja nie mam znaczków, ty nie masz znaczków. :Twist: Cóż, em... :Apple Bloom: sapie :Twist: Prawda, że mój znaczek jest super? Zawsze lubiłam robić własne słodycze, ale nie wiedziałam, że jest to coś, co mnie wyróżnia. Fajnie się składa, co? :Apple Bloom: Tak, fajnie... się składa. :Twist: Ej... to nie znaczy, że nie możemy pójść razem na zabawę. Bo chyba nadal chcesz iść na zabawę? :Diamond Tiara: Pewnie, że chce. :Silver Spoon: Chociaż to już pewne, że będzie tam jedynym kucykiem bez znaczka, a to niewyobrażalny obciach. śmiechy :Rainbow Dash: Och, ktoś tu ma czarną burzową chmurę nad głową. Może coś na to poradzę. Co się stało, mała. :Apple Bloom: No bo dziś jest zabawa i wszystkie kucyki mają już swoje znaczki i ja też bym chciała mieć znaczek, ale nie umiem sprzedawać jabłek, a tak bardzo chciałabym iść na zabawę, ale jak mam iść, jeżeli nie mam znaczka, chociaż wszyscy mówią, że kiedyś mi wyjdzie, ale sapie ... JA CHCĘ JUŻ TERAZ! :Rainbow Dash: Znaczek? Ja ci mogę załatwić znaczek o tak! pstryknięcie :Apple Bloom: Applejack mówi, że to zawsze trwa i że mam czekać, aż sam wyjdzie. :Rainbow Dash: Ale po co masz czekać, jeżeli można to przyśpieszyć? :Apple Bloom: No bo Applejack mówi, że... :Rainbow Dash: Ej, kogo chcesz słuchać; swojej siostry, czy kucyka, który jako pierwszy miał znaczek na boku? Zawsze lubiłam latać, ale nigdy nigdzie się nie śpieszyłam. Dopiero na pierwszym wyścigu odkryłam, że jestem superszybka i proszę! Ten piękny znaczek pojawił mi się na boku. :Rainbow Dash: Dobrze! Proste kolana! Musisz się trochę rozluźnić. Chodzi o to, żeby zrobić jak najwięcej rzeczy, w jak najkrótszym czasie. Przy którejś ujawni się twój talent. Jesteś gotowa? :Apple Bloom: Jestem gotowa. :Rainbow Dash: Pytałam: Jesteś gotowa?! :Apple Bloom: Jestem gotowa! :Rainbow Dash: Żonglowanie! w gwizdek :Apple Bloom: Ach! :Rainbow Dash: Lotnia, start! w gwizdek :Apple Bloom: Uła! Oj! :Rainbow Dash: Karate, start! w gwizdek :Apple Bloom: Ha-ja! Uch... :Rainbow Dash: Latawiec, start! w gwizdek :Rainbow Dash: Kucykowe Derby na rolkach, start! w gwizdek :Rolkarze: warczą :Apple Bloom: Oj-aj! :Rainbow Dash: To było, to było, to też było. :Silver Spoon: W tym nowym stroju po prostu przyćmisz inne kucyki. :Diamond Tiara: No wiem. I jak on pięknie podkreśla moje znaczki. :Silver Spoon: Lubię się wyróżniać. :Diamond Tiara: Wiesz, to musi być okropne tak zupełnie niczym się nie wyróżniać. :Silver Spoon: Daj spokój, ja nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. :Rainbow Dash: To też było. I to było. :Apple Bloom: Co za koszmar. Już po mnie. Ja jedna niczym się nie wyróżniam. :Pinkie Pie: A może jesteś dobra w jedzeniu ciastek? :Apple Bloom: W jedzeniu ciastek? :Rainbow Dash: W jedzeniu ciastek? :Pinkie Pie: W jedzeniu ciastek! :Apple Bloom: Naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczna za pomoc. Jesteś świetną trenerką i wiele się od ciebie nauczyłam i mogłabym się nauczyć więcej, ale... Ciastka na mnie czekają! Widzimy się na zabawie! Pinkie Pie, zaczekaj, już idę! :Apple Bloom: Że tez ja sama na to nie wpadłam – jestem świetna w jedzeniu ciastek – to przecież oczywiste! Dobra, to gdzie te ciastka? Już mogę zacząć je wsuwać. :Pinkie Pie: Na razie ich nie ma. :Apple Bloom: O. :Pinkie Pie: sapie Ale ty mi je pomożesz zrobić! :Apple Bloom: Niech będzie. Za pieczenie ciastek chyba też wychodzą znaczki. :Cupcake Song :Apple Bloom: kaszle Parzy, parzy, parzy! :Pinkie Pie: Och, wyszły ci znacznie lepiej niż poprzednie. mlaska Mmm... :Apple Bloom: Pfu! Pfu! Na piekarza chyba też się nie nadaję. Mhm, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy: nigdy nie będę mieć znaczka na boku. :Pinkie Pie: A to co jest? :Apple Bloom: Że niby co? Czy ja coś mam na boku? Mam coś? Mam coś! Mam coś! sapie Wyszedł mi znaczek! Czy to... miarka do mąki? Nie. Miska na ciasto? Nie... A może ciastka? Tu są trzy babeczki. :Pinkie Pie: dmucha Mąka! To jest mąka! Tak! Odgadłam! W co się bawimy teraz? Może w bingo? Może w bingo?! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, a co wy tutaj robicie? :Pinkie Pie: Upiekłyśmy ciasteczka; chcesz spróbować? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, dziękuję, chociaż wyglądają... apetycznie. :Apple Bloom: Twilight, musisz mi pomóc. :Twilight Sparkle: Co się stało? :Apple Bloom: oddech No bo dziś jest zabawa i wszystkie kucyki mają już swoje znaczki i ja też bym chciała mieć znaczek, ale nie umiem sprzedawać jabłek ani piec ciastek, a tak bardzo bym chciała iść na zabawę, ale jak mam iść, jeżeli nie mam znaczka, chociaż wszyscy mówią, że kiedyś mi wyjdzie, ale ja nie chcę czekać! CHCĘ ZNACZEK TERAZ! :Twilight Sparkle: Eee... nie rozumiem. Co ja mogę zrobić? :Apple Bloom: Mogłabyś mi wyczarować mój znaczek na boku :Twilight Sparkle: Nic z tego, Apple Bloom. Najpierw musisz odkryć w czym jesteś najlepsza. :Apple Bloom: Bardzo cię proszę, wyczaruj. :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę mi przykro. :Apple Bloom: Och proszę, proszę proszę! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze, dobrze! :Apple Bloom: Och dzięki, dzięki, dzięki. Tak! Wiedziałam, że ci się uda... oj. :Twilight Sparkle: Strasznie mi przykro, ale mówiłam ci– :Apple Bloom: Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma takiej mocy, która by przyśpieszyła pojawienie się znaczków. :Apple Bloom: Beznadzieja. Koszmar! Nie idę na żadną zabawę. Nie mogę iść. Wszyscy się będą ze mnie nabijać, i przezywać mnie, i się śmiać. Nie zniosę takiego obciachu. :Twilight Sparkle: Na pewno nie będzie tak strasznie. :Apple Bloom: Nieważne, nie ma mowy, żebym poszła na... przełyka zabawę. :rozmowy :Apple Bloom: Więc to już tak późno? Zapomniałam, że Pinkie Pie jest gospodynią zabawy i że zabawa odbywa się w Cukrowym Kąciku. :Pinkie Pie: Masz tu czapeczkę, moja zapominalska! :Apple Bloom: Jeśli się trochę postaram, to uda mi się prysnąć. :Diamond Tiara: Ej! To jest moja zabawa i pierwszy kęs tortu należy się mnie. :baloniki :Apple Bloom: Dobrze Apple Bloom, jeszcze troszeczkę. :Applejack: Apple Bloom, więc jednak! Gdy usłyszałam o Twist, myślałam że nie przyjdziesz. Tak się cieszę, że się przestałaś przejmować tą całą historią, a kiedy będzie pora, znaczki same ci wyjdą. Nie ma sensu tak się denerwować. Zostawię cię, koleżanki do ciebie idą. :Apple Bloom: stęka :Diamond Tiara: No, no, proszę, proszę; kogo my tu mamy? :Silver Spoon: Masz fajny kostium. :Apple Bloom: To nic wielkiego, zwykła stara szmatka. :Diamond Tiara: Szkoda, że ci zakrywa znaczki; ach nie, no przecież: ty ich nie masz. :Apple Bloom: A właśnie, że mam. :Silver Spoon: Jak to? Od kiedy? :Apple Bloom: Od... Em... od dzisiaj rana. :Diamond Tiara: Jeśli je masz, to mi je pokaż. :Apple Bloom: E, nie mogłabym, naprawdę. Moje znaczki są takie niesamowicie piękne, że gdybym je pokazała, to wszyscy by patrzyli tylko na mnie, a nie na ciebie. Przyćmiłabym cię na twojej imprezie. Słowo daję, że nie mogłabym ci tego zrobić. :Diamond Tiara: Ee... nieważne. Wcale ich nie chciałam oglądać. :Apple Bloom: Dobra, no to widzimy się później. Miłej zabawy! wzdycha :się urywa :śmiechy :wzdychają :Apple Bloom: Co za pech. :Silver Spoon: No wiesz co? Ten twój znaczek to chyba jakiś niewidzialny. :Diamond Tiara: Kłamczucha :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: Gładki boczek! :Scootaloo: Co jest złego w gładkim boczku? Pytam, czy jest coś złego w gładkim boczku? :Silver Spoon: Nam chodzi o to, że ona jest taka zupełnie nieciekawa. :Sweetie Belle: Nie, ona ma wszystko przed sobą. :Scootaloo: Może być najlepsza w czym zechce. Jej możliwości są wprost nieograniczone. :Sweetie Belle: Może być wielkim naukowcem, albo słynną artystką, albo znaną pisarką, albo nawet burmistrzynią naszego miasta... :Scootaloo: ...ale nie będzie taką zołzą jak wy dwie. :Diamond Tiara: Ej, to jest moja zabawa, a wy trzymacie jej stronę? :Scootaloo: Jasne. :Apple Bloom: sapie Wam też jeszcze nie wyszły znaczki! Myślałam, że jestem jedyna. :Scootaloo: Myśmy też tak myślały. :Twilight Sparkle: A ja wam powiem, że jesteście wielkimi szczęściarami. :Diamond Tiara: Co takiego?! One są szczęściarami?! :Twilight Sparkle: Wciąż mają przed sobą radość odkrywania kim są i do czego zostały stworzone. :Applejack: I mają na to tyle czasu, ile zechcą; nie tylko jeden dzień. :kucyków :Kucyk ze znaczkiem korony: A może mnie za szybko wyszły te znaczki. :Diamond Tiara: Ej, czy wam zupełnie odbiło? To jest moja zabawa i wszystkie kucyki mają się zajmować mną! :Silver Spoon: A co tam! Dla nas jesteś spalona, prawda kochana? Raz, dwa, znaczki mam... :Diamond Tiara: Nie teraz, Silver Spoon. :Scootaloo: Jestem Scootaloo. :Sweetie Belle: A ja Sweetie Belle. :Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. :muzyka :Twist: Ta piosenka jest taka odlotowa! :[Nieznany kucyk: Mogłabym tańczyć aż do rana] :Apple Bloom: Skoro już jesteśmy przyjaciółkami... no bo jesteśmy przyjaciółkami? :Scootaloo: No oczywiście! Tak wiele nas łączy: nie wyszły nam znaczki, Tiara i Silver Spoon działają nam na nerwy. :Sweetie Belle: Są nie do zniesienia. śmiechy :Apple Bloom: No więc jeżeli tak, to może razem spróbujemy się dowiedzieć jakie mamy zdolności. :Sweetie Belle: Uch! Och! Możemy założyć sekretną paczkę. :Scootaloo: To bardzo fajny pomysł. :Apple Bloom: Sekretna paczka. Tak! Przyda nam się nazwa. :Scootaloo: Trójka Bez Znaczków? :Sweetie Belle: Bezznaczkowo Fantastyczny? :Apple Bloom: A może... na przykład „Znaczkowa Liga”? :Scootaloo: To jest super! :Sweetie Belle: Będziemy się wspaniale bawić! :Apple Bloom: I nikt nam nie przeszkodzi! :Scootaloo: A może by to uczcić tymi pysznymi ciasteczkami? :Apple Bloom: Nie ruszaj tego! Wiem co mówię. :Sweetie Belle: Więc może lepiej tortem? :Apple Bloom: Tak! :Scootaloo: Chodźcie! :Twilight Sparkle: Droga Księżniczko Celestio ::Jedna z twoich najmłodszych poddanych, nauczyła się dziś czegoś ważnego na temat przyjaźni. Czasem myślisz, że masz w sobie coś przez co możesz stracić przyjaciół... :'Księżniczka Celestia': ...''a tymczasem właśnie to coś pomaga ci ich zdobyć i poznać lepiej samego siebie. Hmm... :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową }} de:Transkripte/Etwas ganz Besonderes es:Transcripcións/Llamada de la chica ru:Стенограммы/Отличительные знаки sv:Transkript/Cutie kallar en:Transcripts/Call of the Cutie Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu